


Compass in our hearts

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, ASL and Whitebeards, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: An unpleasant truth comes out. In a perfect show of solidarity, all three brothers set out to sea in order to escape the Marines. However, they forget that the sea is also Marines' turf. Fortunately, tide turns in their favor, as one of the powers on the seas takes a liking to all three of them.......--------------------------------So basically, I read many 'ASL get adopted by Whitebeards' stories, so I've decided to put my own spin on it.





	Compass in our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatch meets ASL and a huge secret is revealed.

It was supposed to be an ordinary pit stop. Come ashore, steal some supplies, leave.

This was the kind of thing Thatch was an expert in. That and cooking and relaxing.

He didn't expect someone to attempt to rob him, much less when he considered the fact that the would-be-thief was a child.

"Let me go, old man!" the child thrashed in his grip

"I will if you tell me your name." Thatch was amused

"Monkey D. Luffy!" the child exclaimed brightly

Then a dark shadow passed over his face.

"Ne, old man......" Luffy looked at him with serious eyes "What if the Pirate King had a child?"

Thatch was taken aback. He was expecting many questions, but this wasn't one of them. He knew bits and pieces of related info, given that Roger and Whitebeard were friendly rivals. He knew that the Marines searched extensively for the mother of child in question, so that they would kill her along with her unborn baby. Thatch found that barbaric and cruel. Executing an unborn kid for something their father did was unacceptable as far as Thatch was concerned.

"I heard that the Marines killed both the mother and the child long ago." Thatch said nonchalantly, choosing his words carefully "So I am afraid that there is nothing to talk about, even if I would to."

"Yes." Luffy said, before leaning forward "Ne, what if they survived?"

And Thatch was hooked.

"I suppose you know something about that." Thatch prompted

"I know more than you'd think, shishishi!" Luffy laughed, even though his eyes maintained the serious expression "For starters, it is a son, and the Marines found out about his identity recently, which is why we had to run away before we intended......"

Two more boys joined Luffy at that point, hitting his head at the same time. Each one of them was carrying a large bag of cash, Thatch noted.

"Luffy!" one of them scolded "You are not supposed to reveal that kind of information so easily! What if the Marines find out?!"

"Sorry......." Luffy apologized sheepishly "But he looks harmless, and I figured I can trust him with this."

He turned to look back at Thatch.

"These are my brothers, Ace and Sabo." Luffy giggled, and whispered something only Thatch could hear 

"Is that so?" Thatch looked amused "Well, then, how about you come with me? I have a hunch Pops would like you."

-x-

It took them four days to return to the ship Thatch called home, and he spent that time cracking jokes and making small talk. Luffy and Sabo were receptive, but Ace was not. Which made Thatch worry, especially when he recalled the words Luffy told him in secret.

_"There is something you should know, old man." Luffy had whispered "Ace's full name is Portgas D. Ace."_

And that sentence alone was enough for Thatch to learn everything he wanted to know and didn't want to know.

Because if he didn't know, then he could never tell. 

As one of Whitebeard's first sons, he was a witness to many occasions where Roger boasted about having found a lady fit for a King. A lady who bore the surname of Portgas.

Thatch frowned. The easiest solution would be to put all three boys under Pops' protection, because if he singled out Ace, he would know that they were doing it for him, and he was particularly averse to people showing him affection, as Thatch learned during the past four days.

But if the deal included his two brothers, Thatch knew that he'd be more accepting of it.

"I'd like to talk to Pops." Thatch demanded immediately upon boarding the ship 

After a couple of minutes, the giant figure who Thatch knew and loved approached him.

"I got you three new sons!" Thatch exclaimed brightly

"Guararara." Whitebeard, whose real name was Edward Newgate, chuckled "And is that connected to the other thing?"

Thatch knew that Whitebeard had been searching for his rival's missing child for quite a while after Roger was executed. Like Thatch, Whitebeard believed that children should be condemned to death because of their parents' action. This stopped after the Navy announced the death of Roger's child.

"Very." Thatch grinned "He is alive, and I found him."

"Good." Whitebeard stroked his moustache "Hopefully we'll be able to help him get out of his father's shadow, and also keep the Navy well away from him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all three of my lil' muffins.


End file.
